dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour)
| Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Ultra Boy possess superhuman strength, many times greater than that of the average Earth human being. * Superhuman Stamina: Ultra Boy could sustain prolonged physical exertion without tiring or undo strain for an indeterminate period of time. * Super-Speed: Ultra Boy could run at a velocity many times greater than that of a normal human being. Unlike other super-speedsters however, Jo Nah's "Ultra-Speed" is not rooted in the Speed Field, and thus he has no physical connection to the Speed Force. * Super-Breath: Ultra Boy possessed the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill an his breath in order to freeze a target. This ability has also been referred to as "Ultra-Breath". Ultra Boy could also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. * Invulnerability: Ultra Boy was invulnerable to most forms of physical attack. * Flight: Ultra Boy could fly by psionically manipulating a planet's gravitonic field. Although he did not require the use of a Legion Flight Ring, he still wore one in recognition of his commitment as a Legionnaire. * Enhanced Vision: Ultra-Boy possessed a vision-based ability he called "Penetra-Vision". Penetra-Vision operates similarly to X-Ray vision, but with the caveat that Ultra Boy can use to see through lead, whereas most individuals with X-Ray vision cannot perceive objects encased in lead. * Energy Projection: Another vision-based power, Ultra Boy could project beams of concentrated thermal energy from his eyes, which he referred to as "Flash Vision". Flash vision works along the same properties as Superman's Heat Vision. | Abilities = * Mechanical Aptitude: Ultra Boy possessed a passing knowledge of electronic and mechanical engineering. * Science: Ultra Boy possessed a small degree of knowledge in the arena of Bio-Physics. * Sports: Ultra Boy enjoyed playing 20th Century baseball. | Strength = Ultra Boy possessed superhuman strength; See Powers | Weaknesses = Ultra Boy can only use one power at a time. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. * Legion Flight Belt: In addition to the Legion Flight Ring, Ultra Boy also possessed a specially designed, which enabled him to fly. This belt was ideal for situations that would require the use of one of his other powers, thus restricting him from using his own natural ability to fly. * Legion Space Suit: Ultra Boy used an insulated space suit that he wore overtop of his costume for missions that required him to operate in the vacuum of outer space. | Transportation = * LX-811 Star Cruiser: The LX-811 is a star cruiser commonly used by the Legionnaires for off-planet missions. * Mark 494 Star Cruiser: The Mark 494 is a smaller space cruiser than the LX-88 and was commonly used by members of the Science Police, but was also used by Legionnaires on occasion as well. * Legion Time Bubble: For missions which involved travling backwards through time (which was frequent), Ultra Boy could avail himself of the Legion Time Bubble. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ultra Boy's name and origin are derived from the biblical figure Jonah, who, like Ultra Boy, survived being trapped inside the belly of a whale. * Ultra Boy was elected leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes in a reader-decided election. The election results favored Ultra Boy with 1,262 votes from a total of 7,810 votes (over 16% of the vote). Ultra Boy served as team leader from 2967-2968. Legion Roll Call | OtherMedia = See Ultra Boy | DC = | Wikipedia = Ultra Boy | Links = * Ultra Boy at Legion Online * Ultra Boy at LSH Clubhouse * A Hero History of Ultra Boy at Major Spoilers *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #24 (physical statistics) }} Category:Legion of Super-Heroes members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Super-Breath Category:Super-Speed Category:Energy Projection Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Mechanical Aptitude